Law and history
Special Education has a long history, quite longer than many people would think. During the late 1500's, individuals with special needs start to be treated better and began to be viewed as being worthy of education. Description of Services and Events -- 1500's-1600's During most of the 1500's, living conditions for all people were very harsh, and individuals with special needs were treated harshly and were viewed as being undeserving of basic human treatment. They were often exploited or tortured. It wasn't until the end of the 1500's that more humane treatment began. A reason for these conditions began to be searched for. In 1590, microscopes were invented. Microscopes allowed the cells of these individuals to be looked at by scientists. Differentiation of conditions allowed for people to be categorized by their disabilities. Juan Pablo Bonet developed finger spelling to allow deaf individuals to communicate. In 1634-38, the first law was enacted for public support of education. Description of Services and Events -- 1700's (Revolutionary War) During the 1700's, living conditions were still very harsh. Some individuals believed that those with special needs were possessed by demons. Others believed that there was a more natural explanation for mental illnesses, or that it was a disease that could be cured. Philippe Pinel began work with psychiatric patients and pushed for more humane treatment of them. Individuals such as Charles-Michel de l'Epee showed that the deaf could be communicated with using sign language. Schools for the deaf and blind were created an the first specials educators followed soon after. Description of Services and Events -- 1800's (Civil War) During the 1800's, living conditions were still harsh. Many mothers died during childbirth, and many children died as young ages from disease. A large number of advances were made socially and in the scientific community that brought disabilities into a new light. Mental Illness Mental Illness was believed to be a psychological phenomenon. Sigmund Freud believed that mental retardation was a result of an imbalance of the id, ego, and super-ego. Dorthea Dix pushed for more human treatment of individuals with psychosis. What is now called the American Association on Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities (AAIDD) was started in 1876, under the name Association of Medical Officers of American Institutions for Idiotic and Feebleminded Persons. Deaf and Blind In 1824, braille was invented. Samuel Howe founds the Perkins Institution in 1829. Gallaudet University is founded in 1864 as the first institution for the deaf and hard of hearing. Description of Services and Events -- 1900-1950 The first half of the 20th century saw major advancements in technology and social understanding. Living conditions became more humane. Transportation technologies such as automobiles and airplanes were invented. Communication technologies such as phones, radios, and televisions became commonplace in many households. Most states had at least one residential institution designed for children and adults with disabilities. The first training classes for special education were offered for teachers in 1905. A 6-week course was $25. In 1907, the first Montessori schools opened. These schools focused on a constructivist style of education. The Stanford-Binet Intellgence Test is developed in 1916. It is an updated and modified version of the Binet-Simon test that was developed in 1906. n 1922, the Council for Exceptional Children was founded as a national organization advocating for children who are gifted an/or talented, or who have disabilities. In 1948, only 12% of youth with disabilities were receiving special education. Description of Services and Events -- 1950-present During the later half of the 20th century and into the 21st century, technology and scientific research moved forward at a blistering pace. Transportation became easily affordable and accessible. Communication moved in leaps and bounds as technologies such as the computer, mobile phones, and the internet became standard in every home. Living conditions were more humane. Life expectancy began to increase at a rapid pace. Fewer children died during youth because of vaccines and antibiotics. The Arc of the United States is established in 1950. It is an organization serving people with intellectual and developmental disabilities and was originally founded by parents of individuals with developmental disabilities. In 1954, Brown vs. Board of Education established that "separate but equal" was unconstitutional. Integration of races began and paved the way for integration of all individuals. In 1963, the Learning Disabilities Association of America was founded. In 1966, the Office of Special Education Programs was established under the name Bureau for the Education of the Handicapped. In 1970, the Education for All Handicapped Children Act (EHA) is passed. In 1972, Mills vs. Board of Education of District of Colombia established that students with disabilities must be given a public education. In 1988, Honig vs. Doe states that students with disabilities could not be excluded from school for behaviors that are related to their disability. In 1990, The Americans with Disabilities Act is passed. The EHA is updated and renamed the Individuals with Disabilities Education Act (IDEA). In 2004, IDEA is updated to align with the 2002 No Child Left Behind Act (NCLB).